Purrlit, Purryo and Flearoe
Purrlit, Purryo and Flearoe belong in the Pokémon Expansion deck. They are all Pokémon cards, and they are all based on the Purrlit evolutionary line from Pokémon Solar Light and Lunar Dark. Purrlit is weak x2 to Water. Purrlit has 70 HP, and has 2 moves: Ember and Fire Claw. Fire Claw has a 50% chance of doing 50 damage, and a 50% chance of doing 10. All of Purrlit's moves can be activated using only Fire Energy. The maximum amount of damage Purrlit can do is 50, with its 50% chance of doing 50 damage with Fire Claw. Like all cards in the Pokémon Expansion deck, none of them have card numbers. Purrlit has a retreat cost of 1. Purryo is a Fire-type card of a Pokémon that is Fire-type and Ground-type. Purryo is weak x2 to Water, and resistant -70 to Electric. Purryo has 110 HP. Purryo's moves include Scratch, which always does 40 damage and can be activated using 2 of any Energy, and Flamethrower, which does 110 base damage and requires 2 Fire Energy and 1 of any Energy. However, when using Flamethrower you must flip a coin. If it is heads, Flamethrower does 80 damage, but Purryo also gets Defense Up 1, which means -10 damage from all attacks. The most damage Purryo can do is 110, with a 50% chance of doing 110 damage with Flamethrower. Purryo has a retreat cost of 2. Purryo is a Fire-type card of a Fire/Ground Pokémon. It is weak x2 to Water, and resistant -70 to Electric. Purryo has 110 HP. Purryo's moves are Scratch and Flamethrower. Scratch always does 40 damage, and requires 2 Energy. Flamethrower does 110 damage for 2 Fire Energy and 1 of any Energy, but you must flip a coin. If the coin is heads, then the attack does 80 damage, and Purryo gets Defense Up 1. So it's not all that bad, is it? Purryo can do a maximum of 110 damage because of Flamethrower's 50% chance of doing 110 damage. Purryo has a retreat cost of 2. Flearoe is a Fire-type card of another Fire/Ground Pokémon. Flearoe is weak x2 to Water (shouldn't it be more?) and resistant x0 (this means immune) to Electric. Flearoe has 150 HP, and has an ability that denies all effects that decrease the amount of damage Flearoe's attacks does, except Invisible. This includes: Resistances of any kind (including x0 resistances). The Power Down stat change, when put on Flearoe, and the Defense Up stat change, when put on the Pokémon being attacked. Flearoe is already immune to Burn. Abilities that decrease/nullify damage. Item cards, Tool cards (just to be certain you know it's both), Supporter cards and Stadium cards that decrease/nullify damage. Flearoe's attacks are Flamethrower and Crush And Flame. Flamethrower is different from Purryo's Flamethrower only in that it does 60 base damage, has a 25% chance of Burn, 50% chance of 90 damage, and 25% chance of 120 damage. Crush And Flame requires 2 Fire Energy, 1 Ground Energy and 1 Energy of any kind. It does 120 damage on the turn it is used to any one Pokémon. Then, on the next turn, that same Pokémon takes 80 more damage at the end of the turn, regardless of if Flearoe has fainted or switched out (retreated), but Flearoe cannot attack. This makes max damage calculation awkward. During one turn only, Flearoe can do a maximum of 120 damage, either by the 25% chance with Flamethrower, or the guaranteed 120 with Crush And Flame. However, if you count both turns of Crush And Flame, the maximum amount of damage Flearoe can do is 200. Flearoe has a Retreat Cost of 4. It is planned to have Flearoe EX and Mega Flearoe EX, but Mega Flearoe's graphic files do not exist yet, so they shall not exist for a while.Category:Pokémon Expansion deck